


Commanding Officer

by dephigravity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Fanart, Leather, Leather Kink, M/M, NSFW Art, Other, The BDSM Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in my BDSM Avengers, featuring the Captain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commanding Officer

**Author's Note:**

> reblog on [tumblr](http://diabolicalgrin.tumblr.com/post/139728101628/commanding-officer-captain-america-steve-rogers)
> 
>  
> 
> [Part 2) Winter Soldier](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6127198)  
> [Part 3) Iron Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8069938)

  



End file.
